


Come to realization

by strnjooh



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childhood Friends, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26211736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strnjooh/pseuds/strnjooh
Summary: Byungchan menyadari sesuatu yang berbeda dengan Seungwoo. Han Seungwoo, Seungwoo-nya, teman masa kecil merangkap tetangga sebelah rumah merangkap laki-laki yang paling Byungchan andalkan setelah ayah. Setelah satu setengah tahun pergi merantau ke kota sebelah untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya, Seungwoo kembali seperti seseorang yang berbeda. Bukan berbeda dalam konteks buruk, hanya saja, Byungchan merasa Seungwoo berubah menjadi seseorang yang baru namun familiar.
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Han Seungwoo
Kudos: 19





	1. 1/3

**Author's Note:**

> aku pernah post cerita ini di write.as kalau kalian merasa familiar, ya, itu aku, selamat datang di akun ao3 ku!

Byungchan menyadari sesuatu yang berbeda dengan Seungwoo. Han Seungwoo, Seungwoo-nya, teman masa kecil merangkap tetangga sebelah rumah merangkap laki-laki yang paling Byungchan andalkan setelah ayah. Setelah satu setengah tahun pergi merantau ke kota sebelah untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya, Seungwoo kembali seperti seseorang yang berbeda. Bukan berbeda dalam konteks buruk, hanya saja, Byungchan merasa Seungwoo berubah menjadi seseorang yang baru namun familiar.

Di hari kepulangannya, Seungwoo berhasil mengetuk kaca jendela kamar Byungchan yang langsung terlonjak kaget. Sang pemilik kamar baru saja pulang dari kampus, dan saat netra Byungchan menangkap sosok Seungwoo di luar jendela kamarnya, berdiri di area balkon yang juga langsung menghadap ke kamar Seungwoo sendiri, ia buru-buru membuka jendela untuk menyambut Seungwoo.

“Kok pulang? Udah libur? Kapan sampai sini? Mau stay berapa lama?” tanya Byungchan bertubi-tubi sementara yang ditanya hanya tertawa, mengacak rambut Byungchan seraya masuk ke dalam kamar.

“Satu-satu Byungchan.” Jawab Seungwoo yang sudah duduk di atas kasur, tidak menjawab pertanyaan Byungchan sama sekali,

“Ih! Cepat jawab kak!” desak Byungchan yang sudah ikut duduk di samping Seungwoo.

“ganti baju dulu gih, chan, bau matahari.” Ujar Seungwoo dengan nada mengejek, sukses membuat byungchan merengutkan wajahnya.

“kak Seungwoooo!” rengek Byungchan, kesal karena pertanyaannya tidak ada yang dijawab.

Seungwoo tertawa, benar-benar tertawa lepas padahal tidak ada hal yang lucu sama sekali, Byungchan memandangi Seungwoo yang masih tertawa dengan wajah bingung, “apasih?”

“kamu tadi nanya apa aja, Chan?”

“hm? Oh! Kakak kapan sampai? Memangnya sekarang udah libur kuliahnya?”

“tadi siang sampai rumah, iya sekarang udah libur makanya pulang, bocah.” Tangan Seungwoo tidak bisa tidak menggapai puncak kepala Byungchan untuk diusak surainya.

Byungchan menepis lengan Seungwoo, menjauhkannya dari puncak kepalanya, “terus, terus, disini mau sampai kapan?”

“Baru datang kok malah ditanya kapan pergi lagi, orang tuh disambut, dipeluk, disayang-sayang.” Jawab Seungwoo asal.

Byungchan menarik kepalanya, sedikit kaget dengan perkataan Seungwoo yang aneh namun sedetik kemudian berhasil mengontrol keheranannya. Byungchan menampilkan cengirannya, “ututututuu welkam bek kak Seungwoo sayaaang,” ujar Byungchan seraya menarik kedua pipi Seungwoo.

“Chan, sakit ah,” Seungwoo berusaha melepas tangan Byungchan tapi sang empunya tidak mau melepas, akhirnya mereka jatuh terguling ke atas kasur dan Seungwoo mulai balas dendam dengan menggelitik pinggang Byungchan.

“kaak, udah, geliiii.” Teriak Byungchan diselingi tawa di tiap jeda kata, membuat Seungwoo ikut tertawa juga. limaratus tigapuluh detik berlalu sampai keduanya kehabisan napas dan jatuh terduduk di atas karpet.

“besok lari pagi, mau?” tanya Seungwoo menatap Byungchan yang masih mengambil napas, laki-laki itu menyandarkan punggungnya ke kasur.

“memangnya bisa bangun pagi?” balas Byungchan dengan pertanyaan lagi.

“kalau aku bangun pagi maksudnya.” Jawab Seungwoo seraya menunjukkan barisan gigi putihnya.

“jalan aja deh yuk kak, ada film bagus kayaknya. 1917, udah nonton belum?” ajak Byungchan.

“belum kayaknya, yaudah besok siang ya? Kamu udah selesai atau belom sih uasnya?” tanya Seungwoo yang dijawab dengan cengiran dari Byungchan, “hehe masih ada dua lagi, tapi lusa kok! Bisa main besok! gapapa aku udah pinter jadi gak usah belajar.” Jawabnya sebelum Seungwoo bisa protes.

“yeee dasar, oke lah besok aku samper ya. Awas kalo belom mandi pas aku datang.” Byungchan melihat Seungwoo bangkit lalu menuju pintu kamarnya, “loh? Mau kemana? Jendela di sana, heh!” Byungchan setengah berteriak.

“mau ketemu bunda sama ayah dulu, pengumuman kalau anaknya yang cakep udah pulang.” Jawab Seungwoo seraya membuka daun pintu.

“sejak kapan kamu jadi anak ayah sama bunda ya!” Byungchan membalas tapi tidak dihiraukan Seungwoo yang keburu menghilang dibalik pintu.

.

Besoknya, Seungwoo datang ke rumah byungchan lagi. Namun kali ini ia masuk lewat pintu, sekalian minta izin ke bunda kalau mau bawa pergi anaknya. Sementara Byungchan masih bersiap di kamar saat Seungwoo datang sehingga bunda harus memanggil anak itu terlebih dahulu.

Mereka berdua berangkat dengan mobil Seungwoo, seperti yang sudah-sudah, sebagaimana rutinitas mereka sebelum berpisah karena urusan perkuliahan. Seungwoo selalu mengingatkan Byungchan untuk memasang sabuk pengaman sebelum melajukan mobilnya, Seungwoo selalu menyetel radio untuk menemani perjalanan mereka, Seungwoo selalu menggumamkan beberapa lagu yang ia kenal dan tak jarang Byungchan akan ikut bersenandung. Semuanya terasa familiar sampai satu lagu terputar.

“chan, chan, gedein dong volumenya.” Ucap seungwoo yang tidak mengalihkan pandangan dari jalan.

“your current favorite song banget nih kak?” pertanyaan retoris, dan tangan byungchan menjulur untuk memutar tombol volume.

_Oh._

Byungchan kenal lagu ini, penyanyi indie yang sedang naik daun. Lagunya memiliki beat yang lumayan pelan sehingga ia tidak bisa tidak memperhatikan liriknya. Terlampau puitis tapi tidak membuatnya bergidik geli, siapapun yang mendengar pasti akan paham kalau lagu ini tentang cinta. Tentang keinginan seseorang untuk diikat.

_Agar aku tau kemana, Aku harus pulang._

Byungchan menatap Seungwoo yang ikut bersenandung dan di kepalanya muncul sebuah pertanyaan, _dia ini lagi jatuh cinta, ya?_

.

Tiga puluh menit dalam perjalanan dan mereka akhirnya sampai di tujuan. Sebuah pusat perbelanjaan tidak jauh dari rumah. Pengunjung tidak terlalu ramai karena nyatanya hari ini bukan akhir pekan. Seungwoo menunggu Byungchan sampai benar-benar sejajar dengan langkahnya sebelum akhirnya bertanya, “mau makan dulu atau nonton dulu?”

“beli tiket dulu deh kak, kalau sesuai jadwal sih ada yang langsung masuk, tapi kalau kursinya gak enak kita ambil jadwal selanjutnya trus makan dulu, gimana?” jawab Byungchan yang sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Seungwoo hanya menggumam alih-alih menjawab, “jalan tuh lihat ke depan kenapa sih chan,” ujar Seungwoo mengambil sebelah tangan Byungchan yang bebas lalu mengamitnya, mengisi sela-sela jemari dengan miliknya.

“iya, aku taro nih hp-nya,” ujar Byungchan.

Jujur bingung, seingat byungchan, ia dan Seungwoo sudah lama sekali tidak bergandeng tangan. Ini jelas bukan pertama kalinya mereka berjalan dengan tangan saling bertaut, mereka berdua sering melakukannya, tapi itu bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Sebelum mereka berdua beranjak ke masa remaja, sebelum ada rasa gengsi yang tumbuh hanya karena takut diledeki oleh teman-teman, yang kalau dipikir-pikir itu merupakan alasan yang sangat konyol.

Tapi seungwoo tidak melepaskan genggamannya. Tidak juga setelah mereka keluar dari teater bioskop, tidak ketika mereka antre makanan, bahkan setelah makan pun, Seungwoo kembali mengamit tangan Byungchan seraya menuntun yang lebih muda untuk kembali ke mobil.

Di perjalanan pulang, Byungchan dapat mendengar gemuruh berisik dari dalam dadanya. Diam-diam ia menyadari kalau ada perasaan asing yang hadir. Perasaan asing yang sulit dijelaskan apa dan kenapa. Serta diam-diam berharap kalau Seungwoo tidak mendengar suara parade dari dadanya.


	2. 2/3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I guess it's coming to my realization that I actually fell in love with my so long best friend

Seungwoo dan Byungchan mulai berteman sejak byungchan berumur tujuh tahun dan seungwoo sembilan. Di suatu hari yang biasa, dimana byungchan sedang melakukan rutinitas sore harinya, ia melihat dua mobil besar datang dan berhenti di depan sebelah rumahnya yang sudah lama kosong, disusul dengan mobil sedan berwarna silver yang justru berhenti tepat di depan rumah byungchan, karena tidak ada lahan parkir lain.

Setelah itu, yang byungchan ingat, tahu-tahu bundanya muncul lalu menyambut dua orang dewasa yang keluar dari mobil silver tersebut. Tahu-tahu ada anak laki-laki yang terlihat seumuran dengan byungchan mengintip dari balik punggung wanita dewasa yang tengah berbicara dengan bunda. Tahu-tahu, byungchan dipanggil untuk disuruh berkenalan dengan anak laki-laki itu.

Anak laki-laki ompong yang bingung harus berkata apa selain, “hai namaku Seungwoo,” yang membuat byungchan harus ekstra berbicara supaya Seungwoo dapat mengeluarkan beberapa patah kata. Memang dasar anaknya penuh dengan rasa keingintahuan yang tinggi, byungchan selalu menanyakan banyak hal pada seungwoo, membuat anak laki-laki tersebut menjawab satu-satu pertanyaannya. Tidak jarang seungwoo harus menjelaskan berulang-ulang karena byungchan tidak mudah paham.

Lalu saat seungwoo muncul di sekolahnya, byungchan tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya yang berseri-seri sambil berteriak, “kak seungwoo!” yang omong-omong, membuat seungwoo sedikit malu karena byungchan memanggilnya tepat ketika pulang sekolah dimana seluruh teman kelasnya baru keluar. Tapi di balik itu, seungwoo langsung menghampiri byungchan yang sudah menunggunya untuk pulang bersama. Seungwoo ingat senyum lebar byungchan ketika ia memperbolehkan anak laki-laki yang lebih muda untuk naik di kursi belakang sepedanya.

Tahun demi tahun berlalu, byungchan dan seungwoo selalu masuk ke sekolah yang sama. bagai dua sejoli yang tidak pernah bisa dipisahkan, bahkan teman-temannya pun sudah paham betul kalau byungchan dan seungwoo seperti satu paket. Meski keduanya memiliki kesibukan masing-masing, seungwoo dengan kegiatan osisnya serta byungchan dengan kegiatan ekstrakulikuler madingnya, namun semua orang di sekolah juga tahu kalau pulang pergi, seungwoo selalu bersama dengan byungchan.

Mungkin hal itu juga yang membuat orang lain enggan mendekati mereka berdua. Maksudnya, dalam urusan cinta percintaan, baik seungwoo maupun byungchan belum pernah yang namanya merasakan pacaran. Bahkan saat duduk di bangku SMA pun, meski banyak perempuan yang antre, seungwoo tidak tertarik menjalin cinta monyet dan lebih memilih untuk fokus kegiatan sekolah. Sementara byungchan, ia masih ingin bebas main seperti anak-anak sehingga memilih untuk tidak memikirkan perihal hati.

Maka ketika salah satu diantara mereka membawa sebuah nama dalam obrolan, keduanya pasti paham sesuatu tengah terjadi. setidaknya, byungchan menyadari selama satu semester kebelakang, seungwoo selalu menyebut satu nama yang sama dalam tiap pesan maupun sesi face time mereka.

“chan kamu ingat seungyoun nggak?” tanya seungwoo, tiba-tiba saat byungchan sedang mengempeskan boneka snoopy milik laki-laki yang lebih tua. Kali ini byungchan yang berkunjung ke kamar seungwoo, uas mata kuliah terakhir baru saja selesai dan dia buru-buru kabur ke kamar laki-laki yang lebih tua dengan tujuan untuk mendinginkan kepalanya.

“Eh? Temen yang suka kakak omongin bukan sih? Yang sering bareng rapat hima sama kakak?” tanya byungchan yang dijawab dengan anggukan mantap.

“dia ternyata tinggal di sini juga tau! Tahu gitu kemaren aku pulang bareng sama dia aja, lumayan ada temen ngobrol.” Seungwoo menambahkan.

Byungchan meringis, bingung harus menjawab apa, “err, kakak dekat banget ya sama dia?” tanya byungchan, akhirnya menyuarakan rasa penasarannya yang menumpuk.

“hmm, baru dekat akhir-akhir ini sih karena ikut kepanitiaan hima, satu divisi sama dia trus ternyata kostan aku sama dia deketan juga, jadi banyak waktu bareng.” Jawab seungwoo mengalihkan pandangannya dari byungchan ke ponsel dalam genggaman.

“oooh gitu yah kak,” hanya itu respon yang bisa dikeluarkan oleh byungchan, alih-alih memperhatikan seungwoo yang sudah sibuk dengan ponselnya, byungchan larut dalam pikirannya sendiri. Kenapa tiap nama seungyoun disebut dalam pembicaraan mereka, byungchan merasa tidak enak hati begini ya. Rasanya seperti ada yang mengganjal, terasa salah, tapi byungchan tidak mengerti apa.

_Kak seungwoo pasti lagi chat-an sama seungyoun seungyoun itu deh ya_ , byungchan yang sudah merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur seungwoo bergumam dalam kepalanya.

_Nggak tahu ah, capek, tidur disini gak apa kali ya_ , pikirnya sebelum kesadaran diambil alih oleh kantuk.

.

Dua hari kemudian, byungchan mendapat pesan dari seungwoo, berkata kalau seungyoun mengajaknya bertemu. Byungchan tidak tahu harus balas apa, pesannya berujung tidak dibalas.

.

Malamnya, jendela kamar byungchan kembali diketuk. Byungchan yang sudah siap ingin tidur turun lagi dari kasur untuk mempersilahkan seungwoo masuk. “kakak kenapa?” tanyanya bingung, ini sudah lewat dari jam sepuluh dan seungwoo terlihat baru saja pulang.

“kamu yang kenapa?” seungwoo balik tanya, membuat byungchan mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

“aku kenapa?” byungchan minta penjelasan, jujur dia kurang paham. Tapi tangannya menarik ujung lengan baju seungwoo untuk masuk ke dalam kamar, takut laki-laki yang lebih tua kedinginan akibat angin malam yang bertiup lebih kencang dari biasanya.

“kamu gak balas pesan aku, chan, kenapa?” tanya seungwoo.

“oh, itu, aku lupa, kayaknya kemarin ketiduran trus gak sadar kalau chat kakak kebuka.” Jawab byungchan, sedikit panik, juga diiringi dengan cengiran khasnya. Dalam hati bertanya-tanya, kenapa ia harus membuat alasan.

Seungwoo menghela napas, sekilas byungchan lihat raut lega di wajahnya bercampur dengan ekspresi lain yang tidak byungchan pahami, namun enggan bertanya lebih lanjut. “kakak abis darimana?” tanya byungchan.

“tadi aku ketemu seungyoun.” Jawab yang lebih tua, byungchan kembali meringis. “dia mau ketemu sama kamu juga katanya, chan, minta dikenalin.” Lanjut seungwoo. “kamu mau nggak?”

“oh? Ya mau-mau aja, memangnya kenapa? Dulu aku juga kenal sama temannya kakak. Siapatuh namanya, Seungsik?” Byungchan setengah mati untuk tidak menjawab dengan nada jengkel. “pulang gih kak, aku ngantuk, kakak juga kelihatan capek tuh, jangan lupa bersih-bersih sebelum tidur, dadaaaah.” Byungchan mendorong seungwoo keluar dari kamarnya lalu mengunci jendela dari dalam. Ia melambaikan tangan pada seungwoo yang masih diam di area balkon, memberikan gesture agar seungwoo cepat masuk ke kamarnya sendiri berhubung angin malam itu sangat dingin.

.

“lo, bego banget, sumpah.” Itu wooseok, ia tengah mengintip dari balik tirai jendela kamar byungchan sementara sang empunya kamar tengah menatap wooseok was-was dari meja belajarnya. Takut kalau wooseok tiba-tiba menyingkap tirai tersebut, menampilkan seseorang yang tengah ia hindari belakangan, menampilkan dirinya ke hadapan orang tersebut.

Byungchan tidak pernah paham jalan pikirannya, hari itu ia bangun dan merasa enggan bertemu dengan seungwoo. Byungchan tiba-tiba seperti mendapat bisikan ‘ah! Aku harus menjauhi teman masa kecilku yang sudah kuanggap seperti kakakku sendiri entah kenapa tapi perasaanku yakin aku harus melakukannya.’

Seakan semesta mendukung rencananya, byungchan daftar menjadi panitia acara seminar nasional di kampusnya. Menyebabkan byungchan lebih sering menghabiskan waktu di luar kamarnya, menyebabkan byungchan pulang hanya sekedar beristirahat lalu paginya ia pergi lagi, menyebabkan intensitas byungchan bertemu seungwoo menipis.

Bohong kalau ia tidak mengalami kesulitan, ada waktu dimana ia tidak sengaja bertemu seungwoo yang baru pulang lari pagi (credit untuk mama yang telah membangunkan seungwoo), kemudian seungwoo seperti biasanya menyapa byungchan lalu mengantar laki-laki yang lebih muda pergi ke kampus. Atau ketika ia pulang dari kampus, terlampau lelah untuk menyadari bahwa tirai jendela kamarnya yang sengaja ia tutup, (iya, byungchan sengaja menutup tirai tersebut untuk mengurangi kunjungan seungwoo) telah dibuka oleh bundanya.

“eh, eh, ada tuh orangnya.” Ucap wooseok, membuat byungchan panik, “tutup bego tirainya!” balasnya seraya melempar boneka teddy bear kecil berwarna putih.

“aduh! Barbar banget sih lo jadi manusia!” sahut wooseok,

“meong ih! Jangan buka-buka tirainya lagi ntar dia lihat gimana?!” byungchan kembali berteriak, tidak begitu kencang karena takut penghuni kamar sebrang mendengar celotehannya. Bukannya menurut, wooseok malah makin membuka tirai tersebut, lalu terpaku sebentar yang kemudian menyunggingkan senyum canggung, tiga detik setelahnya ia menutup tirai lalu berbalik menghadap byungchan.

“lo! Gila!” ujar wooseok sambil menunjuk wajah byungchan yang masih anteng duduk di meja belajar.

“lo yang gila! Udah ah, katanya lo mau minta bantuan motongin name-tag, mana sini!” kata byungchan.

“coba kasih tahu gue lagi kenapa lo jauhin teman masa kecil lo yang gantengnya kebangetan gitu?” tanya wooseok, menunjuk jendela kamar byungchan dengan ibu jarinya, belum ingin memulai apa yang menjadi tujuannya berkunjung ke rumah byungchan.

Yang ditanya menghela napas, “karena, ka seungwoo punya teman baru! Udalah kalo lo gak mau dibantuin mending gue tidur siang!”

“eh jangan ngambek dong, iya iya sekarang kita potongin name tag nya.” Wooseok mengalah, ia membuka ranselnya menampilkan kertas-kertas nametag yang belum dipotong, “gue bawa gunting dua, takutnya lo gak punya.” Kata wooseok, memberikan salah satu gunting yang langsung diterima oleh byungchan.

“tapi ya chan,” wooseok mulai lagi, “apa lo nggak merasa kalo sebenarnya lo cemburu?”

“wooseok!”

“ya kan siapa tahu!”

“kalau cemburu yang lo maksud cemburu lihat dia nempel sama teman barunya mungkin iya,” lirih byungchan.

“kali aja lo gak sadar kalo lo sebenarnya suka sama dia, trus lo cemburu soalnya takut dia jadian sama temen barunya.”

“gak ada! Lagian dia tuh udah kayak kakak gue sendiri, dan dia juga pasti nganggep gue sebagai adik, atau teman masa kecil, atau sahabat, gak mungkin lah!” seru byungchan, sedikit berapi-api, tapi juga menjaga suara yang dikeluarkan tidak lebih besar untuk sampai ke seberang. Begitu kontras dengan ekspresi sedih yang ditampilkan.

Wooseok menghela napasnya, “terserah.”

Dua hari setelahnya, byungchan tidak bisa tidak bertemu dengan seungwoo. Laki-laki yang lebih tua tiba-tiba sudah duduk manis di sofa depan televisi sambil mengunyah kacang dalam toples yang sengaja di taruh di atas meja ruang tengah. Byungchan yang baru bangun, melihat pemandangan tidak biasa di rumahnya merasa aneh, “bunda mana kak?” tanya byungchan mengusak sebelah matanya lantas duduk di samping seungwoo.

“pergi sama ayah dari pagi, kamu sih kebo.” Jawab seungwoo melirik byungchan yang sedang menguap, “masih ngantuk?” tanyanya dijawab dengan anggukan oleh byungchan. Lengan seungwoo meraih kepala byungchan untuk disandarkan ke bahunya. Menurut, byungchan menyamankan posisi bersandarnya. Peduli setan dengan gengsi, bahu seungwoo terasa nyaman.

Ah, byungchan ingat semalam bunda sama ayah menyebutkan tentang rencana mereka hari ini, yang langsung ditolak mentah-mentah oleh byungchan karena ia ingin tidur seharian. Terlampau sibuk dengan agenda kepanitiaan membuat byungchan rindu bermalas-malasan. Yang tidak disangka oleh byungchan adalah kehadiran seungwoo untuk menemani hari tanpa agendanya.

Tiba-tiba ia merasa malu dengan perlakuannya sendiri hari-hari kemarin. Seungwoo yang sebaik ini, dan byungchan semena-mena menjauh hanya karna asumsinya sendiri. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, bayangan seungwoo menggantikan posisinya dengan orang lain membuat hatinya tidak enak, terlanjur bersarang di pikirannya dan enggan enyah.

“kak seungwoo kok disini sih?” tanya byungchan, kontras dengan tangannya yang malah memeluk lengan seungwoo

“yaudah aku pergi nih?”

“eh, jangaaan!” byungchan mengeratkan pelukannya.

“tadi pagi ketemu bunda pas lagi mau berangkat, trus aku yang nawarin buat nemenin kamu di rumah.”

“emangnya kakak gak ada acara?”

“acara apaan?”

“apa kek, main sama seungyoun seungyoun itu, mungkin.”

Seungwoo mengulum senyumnya, “nggak ah, udah bosan. Maunya main sama kamu aja, udah lama gak lihat pipi bolongnya.”

Byungchan menahan napas, “lebay banget, orang tetanggaan gini.” Ujarnya diiringi tawa yang dipaksakan.

“kamu,” seungwoo tahu-tahu menjawab, menggantungkan kalimatnya.

“aku kenapa?”

“marah ya sama aku, chan?”

Byungchan menggigit bagian dalam pipinya, berharap degup jantungnya memelan sedikit, jelas-jelas takut kalau seungwoo tahu ia sengaja menghindari laki-laki yang lebih tua, “enggak, tuh.” Jawabnya, berhasil mengendalikan suara yang keluar untuk terdengar se-natural mungkin.

“oh, yaudah.” Jawaban dari seungwoo membuat byungchan menghela napas lega, tidak sadar kalau ia menahannya sedari tadi.

Lantas pembicaraan tersebut menguap layaknya embun yang terpapar sinar matahari pagi, tenggelam digantikan oleh tawa lepas yang tidak diredam, menguar bersamaan dengan perasaan bersalah milik laki-laki yang lebih muda atas sikap kekanakan yang ditunjukkan beberapa hari lalu.

Pandangan bungchan tidak lepas dari televisi yang menayangkan acara Phineas and Ferb. Tidak tahan untuk tidak tertawa pada tiap adegan yang ditayangkan, koreksi, pada tiap kata yang dilontarkan. Sementara seungwoo sibuk mengganggu yang lebih muda, meminta atensinya. Lama kelamaan merasa bosan dengan kegiatan byungchan yang sudah lebih dari dua jam duduk di depan tv.

“chan udah dong, jangan nonton terus.” Seungwoo menusuk-nusuk pipi byungchan, kesal tidak digubris, tangan seungwoo bergerak mencubitnya.

“aduduh! Kenapa sih tangannya gak bisa diam daritadi?” tanya byungchan, yang akhirnya memalingkan wajah dari tv,

“mandi, gih, kita jalan aja yuk,” ujar seungwoo, menarik lengan piyama byungchan yang kembali fokus ke arah televisi.

“mau kemana ih, maleeess,”

“katanya kamu mau ngajak aku ke café yang sering kamu sebut-sebut, apatuh namanya, koitaun? Kiotaun?” bujuk seungwoo, “ayo dooong chan, aku pulang kan sesekali doang, mumpung aku masih disini.” Seungwoo bersikeras membuat byungchan menghela napas. “ngomongnya kayak yang mau pergi kemana ish, yaudah aku mandi, kakak juga siap-siap sana.” Byungchan bangkit dari duduknya, membuat seungwoo menarik kedua sudut bibirnya, menyunggingkan senyum manis pada byungchan.

“siap, my little prince, setengah jam lagi aku samper?” seungwoo ikut bangkit, sedikit menyondongkan tubuhnya pada byungchan seiring pertanyaan yang diutarakan.

“satu jam! Now, shoo shoo!” jawab byungchan setengah mendorong seungwoo untuk berjalan ke pintu depan.

.

“abis ini belok mana, chan?”

“ke kanan kak, trus nanti pelan-pelan dan langsung ambil kiri ya, soalnya deket banget dari persimpangan ini.” sahut byungchan yang masih sibuk dengan ponsel dalam genggamannya, kemudian mendongak ketika dirasa mobil sudah berbelok, “ini kak, yang ini!” ujarnya lagi, jelas-jelas excited, membuat seungwoo tersenyum melihat tingkah laki-laki yang lebih muda.

Pintu mobil ditutup oleh seungwoo sementara byungchan memerhatikan laki-laki yang lebih tua dengan pandangan bingung. Tidak biasanya seungwoo membukakan pintu mobil untuknya, namun rasa itu tidak digubris ketika seungwoo menatap byungchan diiringi senyuman teduh miliknya, “gak ada yang ketinggalan, kan? Yuk?”

“hah? Oh, gaada kok,” lagi-lagi, byungchan dibuat heran oleh tangan seungwoo yang mengamit miliknya seraya tungkainya membawa mereka berdua masuk ke area café.

Byungchan memajukan bibirnya melihat hampir semua kursi diduduki. Mungkin karena hari ini hari sabtu sehingga pengunjung yang datang dua kali lebih banyak dari biasanya. Padahal ini café favoritnya, tempat ia biasa menghabiskan enam jam untuk mengerjakan tugas, sendiri ataupun bersama wooseok. Café yang sudah sering disebut dalam tiap pembicaraannya dengan seungwoo, yang selalu dielu-elukan karena akhirnya ada café yang menyajikan kue red velvet yang cocok di lidah byungchan.

“eh, kayaknya itu teman aku deh,” seungwoo menarik perhatian byungchan yang masih menilik tempat, belum sempat bertanya seungwoo sudah setengah berteriak, “seungyoun!”

Byungchan melihat laki-laki yang mengenakan topi beanie hitam serta hoodie dengan warna senada menoleh ke arah mereka, tersenyum, “seungwoo! Sini join!” matanya membentuk lengkungan lucu serta tangannya tidak berhenti melambai-lambai, memaksa mereka untuk menghampiri.

Byungchan melihat senyum seungyoun makin mengembang, mengetahui mereka sudah dekat, “gak apa nih gua join?” tanya seungwoo saat mereka sudah sampai di meja seungyoun, “gapapa kan, gyul?” seungyoun menyenggol bahu laki-laki di sampingnya, “slow aja, bang, lagi penuh ini kan.” Jawab laki-laki yang dipanggil gyul ramah.

Seungwoo menarik byungchan untuk duduk, “woo, ini…?” tanya seungyoun dengan nada penasaran, dan, oh, byungchan melihat tatapan jahil dari mata seungyoun.

“oh, sori, byungchan ini seungyoun, temen kampus aku, yang ini hangyul, temen aku juga.” Perkataan seungwoo seperti isyarat sehinga seungyoun mengulurkan tangannya pada byungchan yang disambut oleh si empunya.

“byungchan yang..?”

“iya, byungchan sahabat gua dari kecil itu youn.” Seungwoo terlihat panik buru-buru memotong ucapan seungyoun, byungchan ikut menyalami hangyul yang juga mengulurkan tangan tapi fokusnya tetap pada perkataan seungwoo barusan.

_Ouch._

Sisa siang hari itu menjadi blur bagi byungchan. Ia paham kalau ia tidak enak hati, kenapanya masih belum jelas. Entah karena ia berakhir menjadi penonton obrolan panjang nan seru antara seungwoo, seungyoun dan hangyul, atau karena perkataan seungwoo yang terus berputar di kepalanya seperti kaset rusak yang enggan berhenti.

Atau sebenarnya ia tahu, ia yang paling paham apa-apa yang dirasa dan yang bergumul dalam hatinya. Byungchan hanya menyangkal tentang hal itu.


	3. 3/3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there, I said it. finally I told the whole world that I actually don't want to be your friend.

Wooseok melihat byungchan yang tengah berbaring di atas kasur jinhyuk dengan eskpresi prihatin. Masalahnya, byungchan hanya berbaring dan menatap langit-langit kamar jinhyuk yang tidak terpasang apapun selain warna putih polos template plafon pada umumnya. Dan byungchan diam, sudah lebih dari tiga puluh menit.

“Chan..” Wooseok memanggil sang empu yang masih menatap kosong langit-langit. Tapi yang dipanggil tidak menyahut, bahkan tidak bergerak sedikit pun.

“Biarin aja seok, dia lagi galau soal kak Seungwoo.” Ucap jinhyuk yang tengah duduk di atas karpet, punggungnya bersandar pada sisi ranjang sementara kedua tangannya sibuk dengan game di ponsel pintarnya.

“Jinhyuk, udahan dulu mainnya, temennya lagi galau juga.”

“Ck, palingan dia baru sadar kalau dia tuh sebenarnya suka sama temen masa kecilnya itu.” Suara jinhyuk saling bersahutan dengan suara yang keluar dari ponsel dalam genggamannya. “Biarin ajalah- AW, SAKIT ANJING APA-APAAN.” Perkataannya terpotong ketika lehernya bertumbukkan dengan sesuatu, membuat ia mengaduh kesakitan sementara ponsel di tangannya sudah terlempar.

“Jinhyuk!” wooseok yang tadinya duduk di kursi belajar milik jinhyuk buru-buru menghampiri kekasihnya yang mengaduh kesakitan.

“Chan, lo kenapa sih? Astaga, astaga Byungchan?!” Wooseok urung memarahi laki-laki yang baru saja menendang pacarnya dengan brutal setelah melihat kondisi Byungchan yang sekarang malah duduk terdiam dengan air mata yang mengalir turun ke pipinya.

“Lah nangis? Kan gua yang di tendang?” Jinhyuk mengikuti pergerakan Wooseok dan duduk di samping Byungchan, menatap keduanya bingung. Tapi tangannya secara otomatis terangkat untuk mengelus pungung laki-laki yang tengah menangis.

“Gapapa, gapapa Chan nangis aja, keluarin semuanya.” Lantas Wooseok menarik bahu Byungchan dan menyandarkan kepala temannya di bahu miliknya. Jinhyuk memandang Wooseok sambil mengucap, ‘dia kenapa?’ tanpa suara, sementara Wooseok membalas pertanyaan kekasihnya itu dengan tatapan sengit, ‘mana aku tahu???’

Tidak ada yang berbicara, Wooseok tetap memeluk Byungchan dan malah mengayunkan tubuh mereka berdua, persis seperti orang tua yang tengah menenangkan anaknya. Dan jinhyuk tetap mengusap punggung byungchan ikut membantu menenangkan.

“Seok,” Byungchan akhirnya bersuara, meminta atensi sang lawan bicara. Wooseok melepaskan pelukan mereka, menatap wajah byungchan yang sudah kacau, mata dan hidungnya memerah serta air mata yang tidak henti-hentinya keluar.

“Gue suka sama kak Seungwoo.” Kata Byungchan, akhirnya menyuarakan hal yang mengganggu pikirannya.

“TUH KAN-“ Lagi-lagi Jinhyuk menghentikan perkataannya setelah diberi tatapan oleh Wooseok, laki-laki itu berdehem, “eh maksud gue, terus, kenapa lo mesti nangis Chan?” lanjut Jinhyuk.

“Ngerti gak sih, gue suka sama kak seungwoo?” byungchan menarik napasnya sebelum melanjutkan apa-apa yang ada dalam kepala, “dia tuh sahabat gue dari kecil, orang yang tahu gue dari jaman gue masih bau matahari, lari-lari ngejar layangan. Orang yang gue anggap sebagai kakak gue, padahal dia sendiri anak bungsu. Orang yang rela ngebonceng gue pulang pas gue abis jatoh kesandung?”

Wooseok menimbang-nimbang sebelum membalas ucapan byungchan, “Jujur gue kurang paham karena gue gak pernah punya teman dari kecil, tapi yang gue ngerti tuh perasaan orang gak ada yang bisa atur, chan.” Wooseok menarik napasnya, berhati-hati agar ucapan yang dikeluarkan tidak menyakiti lawan bicaranya, “mungkin lo bisa suka sama dia karena dari dulu hubungan lo berdua tuh udah lewat dari garis batas teman, lo nya aja yang nggak nyadar.”Ujarnya memberi pandangan netral sebisa mungkin.

“chan, sori nih, tapi kalo kata gue, lo tuh sekarang lagi takut gak sih?” jinhyuk menarik perhatian byungchan yang masih bergeming, menuntut jinhyuk untuk terus mengelaborasi pendapatnya, “istilahnya, lo sama seungwoo tuh udah punya dunia sendiri gitu loh, dunia yang udah lo berdua bangun sejak lo kecil, sengaja ataupun enggak, dan lo takut dengan adanya perasaan yang lo rasain ini bakal ngehancurin apa yang lo berdua punya, ya nggak?”

Yang ditanya malah memajukan bibirnya, perlahan mengangguk lesu. “Ditambah kak seungwoo lagi deket sama seungyoun seungyoun itu, gue makin takut dan insecure parah.”

“Heh, coba jelasin kenapa lo harus ngerasa insecure byungchan ganteng?” wooseok memegang kedua bahu sahabatnya, memaksa byungchan untuk tegap. “Ya, lo sih kemaren gak ketemu langsung sama seungyoun, dia ganteng banget sumpah trus kalo senyum matanya hilang, lucu deh gemesin anaknya.”

“Lo juga ganteng chan!”

“Lo kalo senyum pipinya bolong!”

“Mata lo juga ilang pas senyum gemesin deh!”

“Lo kalo ketawa mukul gua kenceng banget anjir sakit chan!”

“Jinhyuukk!”

Byungchan dibuat tertawa oleh tingkah pasangan merangkap sahabatnya. Terlampau geli, ia sampai memegang perutnya sambil tergelak puas. Masalahnya, sahabat-sahabatnya ini mana pernah memuji byungchan, tapi kali ini, saat ia menceritakan perihal rasa tidak percaya dirinya, mereka berubah menjadi mesin pencetak pujian dan itu sukses membuat byungchan merasa lucu.

“Nah gitu dong ketawa, ganteng.” Ujar jinhyuk, menyunggingkan cengiran khasnya sementara wooseok tidak tahan untuk tidak ikut tertawa.

.

Malam itu jinhyuk memesan dua box pizza dengan topping favorite byungchan, sementara wooeseok membuat byungchan menceritakan beberapa episiode tentang masa kecil dia dan seungwoo, termasuk kejadian byungchan kecil yang masih polos tersandung oleh kakinya sendiri lalu terjatuh, menyebabkan kedua lututnya tergores aspal jalan dan berdarah.

Lalu seungwoo, yang saat itu memang tengah bersama byungchan, sigap menghampiri laki-laki yang lebih muda, mencoba mereda tangisan byungchan. Kejadian tersebut diakhiri dengan seungwoo yang mengambil sepeda ke rumahnya lalu kembali ke tempat byungchan jatuh untuk diantarkan pulang ke rumah yang lebih muda.

Wooseok bilang itu heroik, byungchan dalam hati menyetujui hal tersebut. Sementara jinhyuk lebih fokus mencibir byungchan yang bisa-bisanya dia jatuh tersandung oleh kakinya sendiri.

Jarum jam terus bergerak dan malam mulai larut, mereka sepakat untuk tidur di rumah jinhyuk. Byungchan buru-buru menelpon bunda meminta izin, sementara jinhyuk sibuk mencari piyama yang bisa dikenakan oleh byungchan dan wooseok.

“Eh, bentar-bentar.” Byungchan menyadari sesuatu setelah menyudahi sesi teleponnya, wooseok dan jinhyuk menatap penuh tanya, “ini gue gak lagi cock-blocking kan anjir?? Gue pulang aja deh ya???”

Jinhyuk tergelak di tempatnya sementara wajah wooseok berubah menjadi merah padam, menahan malu. “Selo aja sih, lo tuh ya, kebiasaan nyadarnya telat.” Akhirnya jinhyuk yang menjawab. “Lagian, lo lagi galau gini yakali kita biarin lo sendiri?” lanjutnya. Jinhyuk menghampiri byungchan dan memberikan baju longgar serta celana yang byungchan yakin akan kepanjangan jika dipakai olehnya, “dah ganti baju sana, besok pulang bareng wooseok aja ya, nanti ke kampusnya gue jemput.”

“Emang besok ngapain ke kampus?” tanya byungchan, menerima baju dari jinhyuk.

“Kan besok ada eval, heh, awas aja kalo gak dateng.” Wooseok menyahut dari balik pintu kamar mandi, byungchan mengernyit sejak kapan wooseok sudah masuk ke kamar mandi.

“Oke, oke, yang penting dijemput.” Sahut byungchan seraya mengangkat bahunya.

.

Rencana tidur mereka ditunda ketika byungchan inisiatif menyalakan Netflix. Mereka bertiga binge-watching lima episode You season terbaru dan baru tertidur pulas jam empat subuh. Mama Jinhyuk menjadi the woman in charge untuk membangunkan mereka agar dapat hadir di rapat evaluasi. Byungchan menjadi orang yang bangun paling terakhir, kalau bukan wooseok yang menepuk pipinya dengan cukup keras sepertinya sekarang ia tidak akan duduk manis di bangku penumpang. Setelah pamit dengan mama Jinhyuk, wooseok langsung tancap gas mengantar byungchan pulang.

Byungchan masih setengah mengantuk saat turun dari mobil wooseok, ia melambaikan tangannya pada wooseok yang berada di dalam mobil sebelum mobilnya jalan meninggalkan byungchan yang berdiri di depan rumahnya. Lima detik kemudian ia memutar badannya dan terlonjak kaget melihat seungwoo tengah memperhatikannya, berdiri menyandar ke tembok rumahnya sendiri.

“Kok baru pulang?” sapa yang lebih tua, memulai pembicaraan berhubung byungchan hanya diam di tempat dan tidak ada tanda-tanda untuk langsung masuk ke dalam rumah.

“Iya, semalem abis nginep di rumah jinhyuk.” Jawab byungchan sambil mengusak matanya. Ia masih ngantuk, jelas. Tapi debaran di hatinya seperti tidak mengenal kata itu, terlebih setelah pengakuannya tadi malam, byungchan masih tidak bisa melihat seungwoo seperti biasanya, (ralat, tidak kuat, tidak mampu, mau kabur rasanya tapi kakinya menolak)

“Masih ngantuk? Mau tidur lagi?” tanya seungwoo yang dijawab dengan gelengan, “mau ke kampus, ada rapat eval acara kemarin.” Ujar byungchan yang berniat masuk ke dalam rumah, ingin cepat-cepat pergi, takut kalau seungwoo bisa mendengar isi kepalanya yang berisik.

“Mau dianterin nggak?” tanya seungwoo menahan yang lebih muda, masih ingin mengobrol.

“Eh, nggak usah kak, aku nanti dijemput sama jinhyuk.” Byungchan menggelengkan kepalanya bersamaan dengan kedua tangannya bergerak seirama. Byungchan dapat menyadari perubahan ekspresi seungwoo, senyumannya hilang diganti dengan kerungan di dahi, tapi ia terlampau mengantuk untuk bertanya lebih dan juga ia diburu-buru waktu, “aku masuk duluan ya kak, mau siap-siap, daaaah.” Lanjut byungchan lalu melangkahkan tungkainya melewati carport, tidak mengindahkan dengusan kesal seungwoo atas jawaban yang dilontarkan lelaki yang lebih muda.

. .

Rapat evaluasi selesai lebih cepat dari dugaan byungchan, ketua pelaksana serta senior tidak begitu mempermasalahkan hal-hal yang terjadi diluar rencana, toh secara keseluruhan seminar nasional yang diadakan jurusan byungchan sukses. Dengan agenda yang tiba-tiba berubah, byungchan menarik wooseok dan jinhyuk untuk menghabiskan waktu di kiotaun, café yang sama saat ia tidak sengaja bertemu dengan seungyoun.

Ditemani dua gelas vanilla latte dan satu ice americano, mereka duduk di salah satu bangku area outdoor berhubung matahari tidak terlalu terik dan cuaca yang bagus. Byungchan tidak tahan untuk tidak memutar bola matanya melihat jinhyuk yang sibuk mengarahkan kamera ponsel ke arah wooseok yang tengah berpose.

“Coba-coba, sekarang pose candid seok.” Jinhyuk berseru, menyuruh wooseok mengganti posenya.

“Foto yang tadi bagus gak? coba sini lihat dulu.” Wooseok mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil ponsel dari tangan jinhyuk, “nanti aja lihatnya, sekarang foto dulu.” Sahut jinhyuk seraya menjauhkan tangannya.

Byungchan menghela napas, “mau sampe kapan ini foto-fotonya?”

“Eh, ada byungchan, sejak kapan ada disini?” sahut jinhyuk sambil menurunkan ponselnya. Byungchan mengambil tissue lalu melemparnya asal ke arah jinhyuk. Lantas byungchan menarik sepiring cake yang sedari tadi digunakan sebagai property foto, menyendok satu suap ke dalam mulutnya.

“Yaelah, bentar kek chan.” Ujar wooseok melihat tingkah byungchan.

“Udah lebih dari limabelas menit, pamali kalo makanan dianggurin.” Jawab chan setelah menelan kunyahannya.

“Emang lo aja yang pengen.” Sahut jinhyuk yang hanya dibalas dengan senyuman acuh tak acuh.

“Ngomong-ngomong,” wooseok membuka pembicaraan, “lo udah ketemu lagi sama kak seungwoo, chan?”

Byungchan bergumam mengiyakan, “tadi pagi pas abis lu anterin gue, dia tiba-tiba nongol di depan carport.”

“Terus? Ngobrol?”

“Iya, nanyain abis darimana kok baru pulang pagi-pagi, trus nawarin buat anter ke kampus.”

“Lo tolak?”

“Ya, iyaaa? Gue masih aneh ngelihat dia tau nggak, kayak, gak tau perut gue mules banget, gak bisa mandang dia sama lagi setelah semalem gue bilang the s word.”

“Kan lo bilangnya juga sama kita berdua doang? Bukan sama seungwoo-nya??” sahut jinhyuk keheranan.

Byungchan mengayunkan garpu kecil di depan wajahnya, “sama aja! Rasanya kayak gua udah mengakui perasaan gue, gitulah.” Byungchan mengangkat bahunya, enggan menjelaskan lebih lanjut.

“biasa aja sih, jangan terpaku sama rasa mules dan degdegan lo, deh biar gak canggung.” Jinhyuk memberi saran yang dijawab dengan anggukan berkala oleh byungchan.

“Chan chan, coba lo confess aja ke dia, mau gak?” wooseok, tiba-tiba memberi saran.

Byungchan yang tengah menyeruput kopinya tersedak, ia menjauhkan minumannya sambil terbatuk-batuk, menatap wooseok dengan nyalang. Kalau matanya bisa berbicara, mungkin sekarang tengah berteriak, ‘apa lo bilang? Lo gila ya?!’

“Kalem, euy, kalem.” Jinhyuk menepuk punggung byungchan sembari terkekeh pelan.

“Kalem kalem palelo?!” sungut byungchan setelah batuknya reda.

“Tapi omongan gue gak ada salahnya, coba lo pikirin deh.” Wooseok mengambil jeda dengan meminum kopinya, “Bentar lagi semester baru mulai yang berarti kak seungwoo mesti balik ke kostannya, pun kalo dia gak punya perasaan yang sama dengan lo, lo berdua punya waktu buat mikir dan nyusun ulang semuanya biar nanti pas libur semester depan lo tetap bisa main bareng kayak biasa lagi.” Lanjutnya, mengelaborasi agar byungchan mengerti yang dimaksud.

“Masuk akal,” sahut byuncghan, “tapi pass deh, gue gak berani.” Lantas sedetik kemudian laki-laki itu menambahkan, “Eh, lebih ke gak tahu gimana cara confess-nya sih.” Lanjut laki-laki yang kembali menikmati potongan red velvet kesukannya.

“Yaelah, jinhyuk aja confessnya waktu kita lagi makan di angkringan.”

“Hah serius?” byungchan tergelak, setengah tidak percaya. Sementara yang menjadi objek pembicaraan menggaruk tengkuknya. “Sebenarnya itu gak ada persiapan, saat itu gue yakin kalau gua cuma mau wooseok jadi gua tembak aja, biar gak diembat yang laen.”

“Bahasa luuuuu!” byungchan memukul lengan jinhyuk karena geli mendengar sahabatnya berkata serius.

“Jinhyuk emang mulutnya perlu diikat deh ya.” Sahut wooseok berbanding terbalik dengan wajah yang sudah memerah serta ulasan senyum di bibirnya.

“Intinya, mau gimana pun caranya lo confess, yang penting perasaannya nyampe. Itu ajasih chan.”

Byungchan memangku dagunya dengan sebelah tangan, “duh, gue tetep bingung.”

“Gini deh,” wooseok ikut memangku kepalanya, “lo punya rutin gitu gak sama dia, atau tempat yang sering didatengin, semacam ada sejarahnya?”

“Yang pertama kali muncul di kepala gue itu playground komplek tempat gue jatoh dulu.”

“Nah! Boleh tuh, lo ajak dia kesana jadi gak perlu pakai alasan kan? nanti dia juga gak bakal curiga kalo lo emang mau confess, trus amit-amitnya lo gak berani, last minute bail out juga gak bakal ketahuan.”

Byungchan mengangguk-angguk, dalam diam mengamini ucapan wooseok. “jangan ngangguk-ngangguk doang, dipikirin baik-baik!” sahut jinhyuk seraya mengacak rambut byungchan.

“ISH! Iya, iyaa, nanti gue pikirin lagi.”

.

Matahari sudah beranjak ke ufuk barat ketika akhirnya jinhyuk mengantar byungchan sampai ke depan rumahnya. Wooseok sudah lebih dulu di drop berhubung jarak dari kafe ke rumah wooseok lebih dekat. Sebelum turun dari kursi penumpang, jinhyuk sempat mengacak rambut byungchan dengan intensi jahil. Berhubung sang empu tengah murung, tingkah tersebut merupakan salah satu usaha supaya byungchan tidak terlalu memikirkan perasaannya.

Sukses menepis tangan jinhyuk, byungchan turun dari mobil namun bukannya langsung melaju jinhyuk malah menurunkan kacal mobil. “Semangat ya chaan, inget jangan buru-buru, pikirin dulu aja oke?” “Bawel jinhyuk! Udah sana pulang!” sahut byungchan, tangannya tidak berhenti melambai sampai mobil jinhyuk menghilang di pertigaan.

“Jadi itu yang namanya jinhyuk?”

Byungchan terkesiap mendengar suara dari belakang, refleks memutar tubuhnya menghadap si pemilik suara. Ia menahan napas, matanya membulat saat ingat apa yang jinhyuk bicarakan, “kak seungwoo! Dari kapan ada di situ?”

_Tenang, tenang, jangan mules, fokus ke kak seungwoo aja,_ rapal byungchan dalam hati.

Ada raut jengkel yang terpatri di wajah seungwoo untuk sepersekian detik yang tidak ditangkap oleh byungchan, “kenapa? Takut ganggu kamu berduaan?”

“Hah? Enggak lah, kenapa harus takut coba.” ujar byungchan, tiba-tiba merasa bingung dengan respon dari seungwoo. Ia melihat sepeda di area carport dan seember air yang penuh, menandakan bahwa seungwoo memang sudah dari tadi berada di carport.

“Kamu belum jawab pertanyaan aku, chan.” Seungwoo kembali menarik atensinya.

Byungchan menelengkan kepalanya, “ah, iya, itu tadi jinhyuk nganterin aku pulang kita habis dari kiotaun.”

“Kamu sering ya jalan sama dia?” tanya seungwoo

“Ya lumayan sering sih, kan suka ngerjain tugas bareng juga.” Jawab yang lebih muda.

“Oh, jinhyuk baik ya chan?”

“Baik lah, kalau gak baik ngapain aku temenan sama dia.” Jujur byungchan tidak tahu kemana pembicaraan ini berarah, sehingga ia memutuskan untuk menjawab pertanyaan dengan jujur.

“Ganteng juga?”

“Hah?” byungchan mengambil jeda sejenak memikirkan jawaban yang pantas, “gatau, gak pernah mikirin.” Jawab byungchan sekenanya. “Eh, kakak masih main sepeda?” tanya byungchan, mengingat sepedanya yang terduduk rapi di halaman belakang.

“Iya, mau main sepeda bareng?”

“Yuk! Udah lama banget gak sepedaan, Tapi besok aja ya kak? Aku capek kalau sekarang.”

“Eh, nanti malam mbak sunhwa dateng.” Seungwoo memberi info pada laki-laki yang lebih muda, “oh ya? Asik makan-makan!” seru byungchan tidak bisa menahan rasa excited yang muncul mendengar kabar dari seungwoo.

“Iya, bilangin ayah sama bunda, kayaknya besok makan malem bareng di rumahku.”

“Siap bos! Aku masuk duluan ya kak! Jangan lama-lama nyuci sepedanya nanti masuk angin.” Ujar byungchan lalu melambaikan tangannya seraya masuk ke dalam rumah.

. .

Seharian byungchan disibukkan dengan agenda membantu bunda. Hari ini sepertinya bunda merasa rindu, seperti ingin selalu berada di dekat byungchan. Bunda tidak membiarkan anak laki-laki semata wayangnya berdiam diri di kamar seperti biasa, selalu ada saja titah yang keluar dari bibir sang ibu. Tidak ingin mengeluh, byungchan mencoba mendalami peran menjadi anak baik satu hari ini dalam artian bahwa ia mengerti kalau bunda hanya ingin menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama dengannya.

Ajakan bersepeda yang diamini seungwoo baru terealisasi ketika laki-laki yang lebih tua datang berkunjung. Byungchan tengah memotong sayuran yang akan dimasak oleh bunda ketika seungwoo muncul di dapur, mengingatkan byungchan tentang janjinya sekaligus meminta izin kepada bunda untuk meminjam byungchan.

“Adek kok gak bilang mau sepedaan sama seungwoo? Yaudah, sana ambil sepedanya di belakang.” Kata bunda, entah mengapa terdengar lebih bersemangat daripada byungchan yang mau pergi.

“Eh, aku aja yang ngeluarin sepedanya, kamu cuci tangan dulu aja chan. Di halaman belakang kan ya, tan?” ujar seungwoo, sekali lagi meminta izin pemilik rumah.

Saat tungkainya melewati pintu depan rumahnya, byungchan melihat seungwoo tengah memeriksa rantai sepeda milik byungchan. “Nih, udah aku kasih oli tadi, yuk jalan?” sapa seungwoo sumringah saat netranya menangkap entitas byungchan.

Byungchan mengambil pegangan stang dari seungwoo, membiarkan yang lebih tua mengambil sepedanya sendiri kemudian di waktu yang sama mereka mengayuh pedal maju. Angin menerpa kulit wajah byungchan, semena-mena mengacak surai hitamnya beriringan dengan laju kayuhan sepeda. Ia melirik seungwoo yang secara konstan menjaga kecepatan supaya tetap berada di sebelah byungchan. tak jauh berbeda, poni hitam milik yang lebih tua juga diacak oleh angin. Wajah pucatnya sedikit merona padahal langit sedang didominasi oleh warna abu-abu.

Keduanya berbelok sinkron saat mencapai pertigaan familiar menuju playground belakang kompleks perumahan. Tempat yang mereka sering kunjungi dulu, ketika mereka berdua masih senang menghabiskan waktu untuk hal-hal mundane. Dulu, ketika kesibukan belum menarik keduanya ke arah yang berlawanan sampai pada titik untuk bertatap muka saja sulit. Dulu, ketika seungwoo belum meninggalkan kota yang menjadi rumahnya. Seungwoo menarik remnya lantas turun dari jok sepeda, diikuti byungchan yang sama-sama memarkir sepedanya di belakang milik seungwoo.

“Kak?” byungchan memanggil seungwoo, bingung melihat yang lebih tua melangkahkan kakinya kea rah ayunan. Iya, ayunan yang itu.

“Sini chan, udah lama banget gak main ayunan disini.” Ajak seungwoo dengan senyum sumringah, seperti anak kecil yang baru saja diberi permen favoritnya.

Yang ada dalam pikiran byungchan saat itu ialah apakah seungwoo dapat membaca pikirannya. Jelas-jelas byungchan tidak pernah menyebutkan tempat ini secara spesifik sebagai tujuan mereka. Tapi, seakan byungchan adalah buku yang terbuka, seungwoo dapat dengan mudah membaca yang lebih muda, begitu saja mengajak byungchan mampir kesini _for old time’s sake._

Playground sore itu sepi, entah karena cuaca yang mendung atau karena sedikitnya anak kecil yang tinggal di komplek. Dulu, waktu seungwoo dan byungchan masih duduk di sekolah dasar, tempat ini tidak pernah sepi. Byungchan harus menunggu lima belas menit untuk menaiki ayunan secara bergilir. Perlahan ia mengambil tempat di samping seungwoo yang sudah berayun riang, ekspresinya persis seperti anak sepuluh tahun. Byungchan mau tidak mau ikut tersenyum melihat ekspresi seungwoo.

Tungkainya menekan tanah pijakan, memberi sedikit dorongan agar tubuhnya ikut mengayun meski tidak sekencang seungwoo. Kedua netra byungchan terjatuh pada langit yang semakin lama semakin penuh dengan awan. Sementara angin tidak henti-hentinya berhembus, “sebentar lagi hujan turun,” byungchan menyuarakan pikirannya.

“iya, pulang aja yuk.” Sahut seungwoo, menyudahi tingkah kekanakannya. Kepalanya menoleh ke arah sumber suara, seungwoo sudah berdiri di atas kakinya sendiri, tengah menatap byungchan dengan senyuman yang sedari tadi tidak pernah pergi dari wajahnya. Suara di kepala byungchan berbisik, _sekarang saatnya._

Lantas bibir yang lebih muda mengucap pelan, “kak seungwoo,” panggilnya, meminta atensi layaknya apa yang sudah diberi oleh seungwoo belum cukup. “kenapa? Sakit?”

Kepala yang lebih muda bergerak menggeleng, “kak seungwoo, aku-“ ucapannya berhenti seraya pikirannya terdistraksi oleh bulir air yang turun secara bersamaan, “hujan!” seru byungchan.

Keduanya mengambil langkah lebar-lebar, dengan cepat naik ke atas sepeda dan mengayuh pedalnya kencang. Tidak sampai sepuluh menit mereka sudah sampai di teras rumah, menaruh sepeda dengan asal lantas tanpa pamit berteduh ke dalam rumah masing-masing. Pembicaraan yang menggantung diudara terlupakan begitu saja dibasuh air hujan dan ikut mengalir bersamanya. Mengalir lalu hanyut dan hilang, kontras dengan perasaan sang empu yang semakin nyalang.

. .

Makan malam yang dihadiri kedua keluarga terkesan kasual. Byungchan hanya memakai pakaian sehari-harinya pergi ke kampus, dan kedua orang tuanya rapi dengan kemeja couple. Byungchan mati-matian untuk tidak memutar bola matanya, alih-alih tertawa.

Hujan masih setia turun, enggan ingkah meski hari semakin larut. Membuat byungchan mau tak mau berjalan bolak balik menjemput ayah dan bunda karena payung di rumahnya hanya ada satu, dua lagi rusak. Sembari membawa tupperware berisi lauk serta dessert yang dibuat oleh bunda, (juga dibantu byungchan, sedikit) keluarga byungchan disambut dengan hangat oleh mama seungwoo. Byungchan melihat kak sunhwa lalu melambai kecil, sebelum akhirnya dibawa ke dalam pelukan mama seungwoo.

“Jarang main ya kamu, mentang-mentang seungwoo di luar kota.” Sapa mama seungwoo yang hanya dijawab dengan kekehan oleh byungchan. Secara berganti sunhwa menarik tubuh byungchan, “lama gak jumpa, adek!” ditepuknya pundak byungchan berkali-kali penuh afeksi. Lalu ketika byungchan melepaskan pelukan, sudah ada seungwoo berdiri di samping kakaknya, menunggu giliran. “Aku juga mau.” Ujarnya.

“Apasih,” byungchan mendorong bahu kanan seungwoo, mencairkan suasana yang sempat kikuk, lebih pada dirinya sendiri tapi enggan mengaku. Byungchan dapat melihat guratan kecewa sebelum mama seungwoo menariknya untuk duduk di meja makan.

Ini makan malam biasa, bedanya dihadiri dua keluarga. Makan malam rutin yang selalu dilakukan apabila salah satu keluarga memiliki hal yang perlu dirayakan. Dulu, saat seungwoo dipilih menjadi ketua osis, lalu saat byungchan menang lomba madding juara tiga, lalu ketika sunhwa berhasil lulus kuliah tepat waktu. Tidak terhitung berapa canda dan tawa juga berapa kebahagiaan yang dibagi dalam tiap-tiap pertemuan rutin. _It became their thing._

Seungwoo sudah larut dalam pembicaraan semi serius dengan ayah sementara byungchan dapat mendengar bundanya bertanya perihal keberadaan papa seungwoo. “Dinas mbak, biasa banget anaknya pulang malah dinas, gak pas gini lho jadwalnya.” Byungchan mendengar jawaban mama seungwoo seraya makanan dituangkan ke piringnya oleh Sunhwa.

“Kak sunhwa, gimana Surabaya?” tanya byuncghan, pada satu-satunya orang yang tidak _occupied_ dalam pembicaraan.

Perempuan yang ditanya tersenyum manis, “panas,” ada jeda sebentar sebelum ia melanjutkan, “kamu kuliahnya gimana? Eh, apa kabar teman kamu yang itu, aduh aku lupa siapa namanya,”

Byungchan mengerutkan keningnya, “yang mana? Emang temanku ada yang pernah ketemu sama kakak?”

“Ada! Yang waktu itu dia ngira salah masuk rumah pas aku lagi main,”

“Oh, wooseok! Ih! Parah! Kakak udah tukeran nomor hp juga, katanya mau konser bareng..” jawab byungchan berapi-api. Sunhwa terkekeh mendengarnya, “iya, aku lupa namanya siapa tahu nggak, masa aku harus cek satu-satu kontak di hp aku.”

“Kan bisa tanya aku kak, ohiya, kemaren ketemu nggak sama wooseok di venue? Dia nonton juga loh..”

“Nah iya! Aku nggak ketemu sama dia, jadi gak enak deh padahal udah janjian-“ perkataan sunhwa terresonansi ketika rungunya turut menangkap suara berat dari samping, meminta perhatiannya, ‘mau garam’ telunjuk seungwoo mengarah ke tempat garam yang jauh dari angkauan laki-laki yang lebih tua.

Byungchan pura-pura tidak merasakan tatapan penuh tanya dari sunhwa, juga perasaan berdebar ketika sebagian jarinya bersentuhan dengan milik seungwoo.

. .

Ada sebuah tensi di udara yang cukup tinggi, tapi tidak tahu apa dan bagaimana harus menjelaskannya.

Setelah makan malam, seungwoo menyeret byungchan untuk masuk ke kamarnya. Hal yang terlampau sering dilakukan sehingga para tetua di rumah tidak melontarkan komentar apapun. Tangannya digenggam seraya tungkainya ikut melangkah mengikuti yang lebih tua. Perasaan aneh itu kerap datang bersamaan dengan sentuhan seungwoo dan byungchan kurang nyaman akan hal itu, maka hal pertama yang dilakukan byungchan saat sudah masuk ke dalam kamar ialah melepas tautan tangan mereka.

Kamar seungwoo interiornya berubah, layoutnya diganti membuat ruangan empat kali lima meter tersebut terasa lebih luas. Beberapa buku yang dulu tertumpuk di satu sudut hilang digantikan dengan susunan rapi dalam rak putih. Ada tambahan nakas di sebelah rak bersama meshboard yang dipenuhi foto-foto milik seungwoo.

“Ada foto aku! Ih ini pas kapan ya?” ujar byungchan menggali memori-memori yang terarsip di kepalanya, “kok kak seungwoo gak bilang-bilang ganti interior? Ke ikea sendiri?”

“Yang lebih dari seminggu ngilang kayak ninja siapa?” seungwoo malah balik bertanya.

Byungchan meringis pada ucapan sarkas seungwoo, “aku sibuk acara seminar kan aku udah bilang.”

Seungwoo mendengus, “padahal aku lagi disini tapi kamunya malah sibuk”

Byungchan memajukan bibirnya, merasa bersalah tapi juga tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, “yang penting sekarang aku disini.”

Sekali lagi seungwoo mengambil tangan byungchan, “duduk,” katanya lantas dituruti setelah tubuhnya dibawa ke sisi ranjang, “kenapa?” tanya yang lebih muda memperhatikan gelagat aneh seungwoo.

Sekali lagi byungchan melepaskan genggaman tangan seungwoo, membuat yang lebih tua mencebik, “aku kotor banget apa chan?”

“Gimana?” byungchan memutar kepalanya dengan cepat, memandang seungwoo.

“Kamu gak mau tangannya aku pegang, dua kali.” Tukas seungwoo, tanpa basa-basi.

Byungchan gelagapan mencari alasan, “tanganku keringetan, gak enak aja.”

“Tadi juga kamu gak mau peluk aku.” Ini terdengar seperti mencari-cari alasan tapi sungguh, seungwoo masih memikirkan perihal byungchan yang menghindarinya.

“Ih bukan gitu…”

“Terus gimana?” tuntut yang lebih tua, mengunci netra lawan bicaranya, meminta kejujuran dalam jawaban yang akan diutarakan.

Hening mengambil alih, byungchan terlihat bingung menjelaskan dan seungwoo masih belum mau membiarkan pembicaraan ini larut begitu saja. Suara bunda memanggil nama anak semata wayangnya terdengar dari ruang tengah, “adek, mau ikut pulang ngga?” sepertinya semesta berpihak pada byungchan dan ia sedikit bersyukur untuk itu.

“Iyaa!”

“Nggak!”

Byungchan menatap seungwoo yang juga berteriak menjawab pertanyaan bunda, sebuah usaha untuk menahan byungchan pergi. “Sebentar buun!” teriak byungchan lagi, membuat seungwoo balik menatap byungchan kesal.

“Jendela kamar gak akan ku kunci!” sahut yang lebih muda seraya menghilang di balik pintu kamar seungwoo.

.

Setelah apa yang diucapkannya, byungchan tidak kaget melihat seungwoo sudah duduk di pinggir ranjang ketika ia masuk kamar setelah mengganti bajunya dengan piyama. “Udah bersih-bersih?” tanya byungchan berusaha mencarikan suasana. Seungwoo mood-nya masih jelek dan byungchan dapat mengenalinya dalam satu tilik.

Seungwoo mengangguk, “duduk sini.” Ucapnya seraya menepuk ruang kosong di sampingnya. Namun yang lebih muda menggeleng, “aku disini aja.”

_“chan,”_ seungwoo menatap byungchan, bersikeras supaya pindah hanya dengan satu kata penuh penekanan.

“Kamu tuh kenapa sih, kak? Gak biasanya clingy, gini.” Byungchan masih tetap duduk di kursi belajarnya. Enggan menuruti pinta seungwoo.

“Oh jadi aku terlalu clingy? Beda ya sama jinhyuk?” ada nada jengkel yang sangat kentara dalam tiap ucapannya serta penekanan pada satu nama yang tiba-tiba diangkat.

“Apa hubungannya sama jinhyuk, sih? Aku tuh nanya kamu, kak.” Balas byungchan berusaha menjaga suaranya rendah berhubung seluruh penghuni rumah sudah masuk kamarnya masing-masing. Lantas matanya menangkap wajah tertekuk seungwoo akibat perkataan yang lolos dari bibirnya.

“Pertanyaanku juga belum dijawab sama kamu, kalau kamu lupa.” Sahut seungwoo. Matanya gelap, berdilatasi akibat dipenuhi oleh emosi, rahangnya mengeras menahan amarah namun ekspresi yang dikeluarkan benar-benar dijaga supaya tetap netral. Anehnya, tidak membuat byungchan gentar.

“Kenapa sih kamu bisa mikir kayak gitu? Toh emangnya kita sering skinship juga enggak kan?” Byungchan kepalang pusing mencari akal untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan seungwoo mengakibatkan nada suara yang dikeluarkan lebih kasar dari intensinya. Defensif.

“Karna sebelumnya kamu gak pernah nolak, genggaman tanganku, rangkulanku, bahkan pelukanku pun.” Seungwoo menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, “Fine, kamu punya hak buat nolak tapi aku mau tahu kenapa. Kenapa, byungchan,” ada lirih dalam perkataan seungwoo ketika ia mengucap nama byungchan di akhir.

Byungchan membuka lalu mengatupkan kedua bibirnya, alih-alih menjawab, ia menghela napasnya. Ditapaknya lantai kamar diatas kedua tungkai miliknya, lantas ia mengambil jarak hingga tidak ada lagi ruang di antara mereka berdua. Tanpa aba-aba, tangannya merengkuh seungwoo yang masih duduk di pinggir ranjang, kepalanya terbentur perut rata byungchan. “Tadi kamu minta peluk, kan.” Cicit byungchan, ia berbisik seakan takut seluruh dunia mendengar perkataanya. Alih-alih menjawab, seungwoo melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang yang lebih muda lantas menyandarkan dahinya.

Luruh.

Seluruh tensi yang sedari tadi menyelimuti ruangan ikut turun menyentuh titik paling rendah tepat ketika kedua insan menemukan tempatnya dalam dekapan. Tidak ada lagi amarah dan yang tersisa hanya perasaan bersalah atas satu sama lain.

“Aku marah.” Kata seungwoo, suaranya terredam oleh kain piyama yang dikenakan byungchan namun tidak lagi penuh dengan emosi.

“I know, I know,” sahut yang lebih muda, “aku mau bilang sesuatu, mau mengaku,” lanjutnya sementara mengusak surai hitam seungwoo dengan jari-jarinya yang bergetar. Byungchan menghela napas pelan, berharap bisa mengurangi rasa gugup yang kian mendera.

“Aku baru sadar, kata wooseok mungkin udah lama aku ngerasainnya cuma akunya aja yang bodoh dan gak mau mikirin, mungkin..” byungchan memulai, “mungkin juga karena tiba-tiba ada satu nama yang sering disebut di sela pembicaraan kita, gak tahu kamu sadar atau nggak, tapi aku iya, dan karenanya aku jadi, apa ya? Cemburu?”

Seungwoo mengernyitkan dahinya, menebak-nebak siapa yang dimaksud namun enggan menyela. “Bodoh banget kalau dipikir-pikir, berhubung kamu juga gak ngasih tahu ada hubungan apa kamu sama dia, aku malah berasumsi gak jelas, ujung-ujungnya jadi pengecut dan milih lari daripada dengar jawaban dari kamu,”

Kali ini seungwoo paham, byungchan berbicara tentang seungyoun serta semua cerita-cerita yang disampaikan satu semester ke belakang. “Kupikir, childish juga ya aku masa karna kamu punya teman baru aku jadi ngambek gak jelas, tapi waktu itu, pas kamu bilang ke seungyoun kalau aku sahabat kamu, kok rasanya sedih ya,” seungwoo mengeratkan rengkuhannya memberi aba-aba kalau ia masih mendengarkan.

Ada jeda cukup panjang sebelum akhirnya byungchan mengatakan kalimat terakhir yang menutup pengakuannya, “aku jadi sadar kalau aku gak mau punya titel sahabat kamu doang, aku jadi paham kalau aku, ternyata, suka sama kamu bukan sebagai teman, bukan sebagai sahabat, bukan juga sebagai seseorang yang selalu bisa aku andalkan selain ayah. Aku suka kamu sebagai Han Seungwoo.”

Final.

Byungchan mengakhiri ucapannya tapi seungwoo masih belum mengeluarkan suara apapun, “kak? Kamu tidur?”

Byungchan memekik pelan saat seungwoo dalam sekali sentak merebahkan punggungnya di atas kasur, menyebabkan byungchan ikut berbaring diatasnya. “Kamu curang.” Kata seungwoo, saat netra keduanya sejajar bertemu, “kalau kayak gini kan aku mana bisa marah.”

Byungchan memberikan senyuman, “aneh, aku kira kamu bakal makin marah.”

“Mana bisa,” diusapnya wajah yang lebih muda, jemarinya bergerak pelan dari pelipis berhenti di pipi. “Maaf ya, byungchan,”

“Kenapa tiba-tiba?”

“Aku sama seungyoun temenan doang, kok, dia udah punya pacar lagian.”

“Gimana?” byungchan bingung dimana korelasi permintaan maaf seungwoo serta hubungan seungyoun.

“Lucunya, seungyoun malah ngira kamu pacarku, soalnya tiap kita facetime selalu ada dia, terus katanya senyumku kayak orang tolol.” Byungchan tidak menahan gelakan yang keluar setelah mendengar ucapan seungwoo.

“Kita pacaran, ya chan? Kamu jadi pacarku, aku jadi pacarmu, gimana?” tawar seungwoo, membuat byungchan sendiri kaget dengan apa yang baru saja didengar.

“Hmm, kayaknya titel pacarnya Han Seungwoo gak buruk.” Begitu jawaban yang dilontarkan lelaki yang lebih muda, seakan tawaran tersebut tidak membuat sang empu bahagia sampai-sampai ia merasa pipinya pegal saking lebarnya ia tersenyum.

Seungwoo menyentuh kening byungchan dengan bibirnya, memberikan kecupan ringan yang cukup lambat. Berharap perasaannya dapat tersalur sementara hati byungchan penuh dengan perasaan-perasaan baru yang asing namun familiar karena ini Han Seungwoo. Hatinya berdesir hangat, pelukannya makin erat. Malam itu, ada dua insan yang hatinya saling terikat.

. .

_“aku sayang kamu, byungchan.”_


End file.
